


The Proposal

by Miss_Rust



Series: Here with me [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Modern AU, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cute boys being cute, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Rust/pseuds/Miss_Rust
Summary: One lazy morning, Tormund's whole world changes.
Relationships: Tormund Giantsbane/Jon Snow
Series: Here with me [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675798
Comments: 13
Kudos: 120





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I bring to you a short fic I wrote on Tumblr back in the day that I now wanted to put on here!  
> Enjoy!

Jon and Tormund have been together for years now.

They met in college, finished together, started jobs, lost some, found an apartment, got kicked out and found another.  
Adopted a service dog to help with Jon’s mental health issues, visited concerts and shit, built Ikea furniture, (tried to at least) when that broke down slept on the floor.

They helped Jon’s baby brother Bran when he came out, housed him for a couple of weeks when Jon’s stupid step mum couldn’t deal with it at first.

And just generally, they are very much in love.

Tormund is barely awake when Jon kisses him awake. Tormund shortly loses the hold he has around Jon’s waist when his boyfriend moves to grab something from the nightstand.

He blearily opens his eyes to see Jon hide a small box behind his back, blinking against the gentle sunbeams that lighten the room to a golden shimmer. Dawn is barely upon them, and Tormund groans at the prospect of being awake.

He has never been a morning person. His mind isn’t processing yet.

Yesterday they were in bed early, listening to the rain and cuddling by the window, until Jon fell asleep in Tormund’s lap so that he had to carry him to the bed, never leaving his arms until now.

Tormund opens his eyes again when he feels Jon shift back into him, settling on his lap with his hands behind his back. He remembers the box that is now surely hidden away from his view.

He wants to ask what it is, it’s not his birthday? That box is too small to be holding a wristwatch. Did he miss any anniversaries? Maybe it is cufflinks, or earrings, an update to his already growing collection?

But Jon somehow has a look on his face, that kind that makes him pause to see what is going to happen, he always has it when he is determined. This time he seems a bit, unsure, maybe? Reverent, almost.

His boyfriend is a vision.

The sheets are messily around his shoulders, and his hair is mussed, and his lips look so red. There is some eyeliner still around his eyes he has missed removing yesterday.

He looks stunning, despite or even because of his rumpledness.

Tormund somehow is holding his breath, he notices, and breathes out, and smiles at his Little Crow.

And then, finally, Jon has seemed to have found some courage. And yet, his voice breaks a bit when he calls his name.

“Tormund”

He releases a shaky breath, and Tormund wants to pull at him, to get him closer, and run his hands through his curls and worship him. Jon was made to worship, he thinks.

“Tormund, I love you”, he continues, stronger now.

Jon takes his hand, and Tormund squeezes it back, running a thumb over the back of his hand, slowly, drawing little circles, something that has always relaxed his boyfriend.

“I’ve been through Heaven and Hell, and you’ve been by my side for it all. You’re my best friend.”

Tormund can’t will his voice to reply, somehow this feels so important now that all he can do is look up at him.

That doesn’t really feel right, so he just sits up and pulls Jon closer on his lap so that now he is directly gazing into his eyes.

Jon’s free hand moves forward, and brings the little box in front, on top of their laps. He hears the box open and finally looks down at the ring, broad and gold and clean-cut, rounded out edges, exactly what he had always envisioned as if it was picked out of his dreams.

He looks back at Jon, who smiles a bit like he is hurting, with the tears in his eyes, and his voice is so shaky again.

“You are my person, and I want to be by your side, always," he says, “Will you marry me, Tormund?”

And Tormund smiles, and then sobs, laughs and pulls Jon even closer so their foreheads meet.

“Yes.” He wants to shout it into the world, make his happiness known.

Jon puts the ring on his finger, slowly, with shaking fingers. They stay in bed that day, and maybe the one after that too, just because they can.

One year later, Ghost carries their rings to the altar where they are married.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment!


End file.
